daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lixue Teng
Lixue Teng (鄧理學) is a human from Hua Xia, about 20 miles south from the Wu capital city of Luoyang. She worked as a blacksmith for most of her life until leaving her occupation 3 years before her rifting, and fell in love with Lee Teng, whom she married a year after. Appearance Teng Lixue stands at 5 foot 4 inches tall, weighing 160 pounds, with a muscular build. She has lightly tanned white shin covered in tribal tattoos which show when she's wearing her typical blacksmithing clothes. In combat, she wears her chainmail and uses her trusty warhammer and light hammer. History Before Lixue came to live in her tavern on the opposite side of the Luoyang cove, she worked with the mountain dwarves deep in the caves of the mountains on the Wu islands south. She was originally born in Yizhou during the call to adventure against the magical beasts in Hua Xia, and her parents had both answered that call. They lost their lives fighting against an ancient white dragon. She was adopted by the dwarves who taught her everything she needed to know about handling metal and constructing various pieces of armor, weapons, and equipment. She took those skills and used them to make a living, moving up to Luoyang to begin life as a blacksmith during the civil war of Hua Xia. During this time with the dwarves, she had taken a liking to the deity known as Nezha, and was intrigued by how he protected others, even though his own personality seemed opposite to what he had taught others to do. Taking up in his own image, she did what she could to help protect the dwarves from all sorts of danger, creating a warhammer that she could both forge and fight with. She secretly talked to him monthly until she was found out by one of the clerical dwarves. The dwarf did not condemn her, rather, taught her how to properly talk to the deity, and thus a bond was formed between the woman and her god. Years later, she had started seeing a soldier often visit her shop and request simple repairs, which seemed odd to her. They eventually became friends, and as Lee continued his advancements, Lixue fell for his charm. Eventually Lixue became tired of the blacksmithing life and with the money she had saved, moved away from Luoyang with Lee and built their tavern, the Bear and Hammer. A year later, after working together and remaining close, Lee and Lixue got married on the cliffs outside of Luoyang. Lixue, as a last major project, made two polished steel rings for the both of them, setting a striped agate stone in hers as a reminder of Lee. The tavern did well until finances became difficult for any business, and so Lixue and Lee resorted to creating a secret fighting club where the strongest in Hua Xia would come and fight in the large basement of the Bear and Hammer, often taking bets. Lixue and Lee eventually joined in the fights as a duo, and won almost every fight they got into, earning coin for the tavern to stay alive. During a fight however, they were rifted mid battle into the Rabbit's Respite, where the opponent had pulled out an axe and tried to kill Lee. Lixue and Lee quickly killed off the hostile enemy, and begun their life now in Daleos.